


Joyeux Noël

by Miryuna



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Christmas Special, Christmas Tree, First Christmas, Fluff, Happy Ending, LawLu - Freeform, LawXLuffy - Freeform, LuLaw, Luffy Being Luffy, LuffyxLaw, M/M, One Piece Universe, Sad Monkey D. Luffy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryuna/pseuds/Miryuna
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Joyeux Noël

Les petites lumières colorées scintillantes perçaient l’obscurité de cette soirée hivernale. Des guirlandes entouraient l’encadrement des portes des maisons, les vitrines des boutiques, et les écriteaux des bars. Les rues respiraient les festivités de Noël, qui s’approchait à grand pas. Les passants sortaient des échoppes des sacs plein les bras. De chaque personne s’échappait cette joie débordante enfantine. Luffy n’échappait pas à cette description. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur chaque nouvelle vitrine décorée qu’il croisait. Son émerveillement était tel qu’il lui semblait revenir des années en arrière, à se promener avec ses deux frères à travers ses rues tachetées de points multicolores. Il s’arrêta en particulier devant une boutique de sapins de Noël, son visage complètement collé à la vitre embuée. Law qui marchait devant d’un pas plus rapide, se retourna lorsqu’il vit que Luffy ne le suivait plus. Il n’arrivait pas à comprendre comment il était possible d’être aussi enthousiaste à l’approche de cette fête. Et toute cette agitation en général lui donnait juste une migraine.

_« J’en veux un ! »_ s’exclama Luffy, sur un ton émerveillé. Law lâcha un soupir à peine perceptible. Il aimait Luffy, lui et tout son être, sa façon d’agir, de parler ; il aimait Luffy plus que tout, mais en cette période de fin d’année, ce dernier était particulièrement plus excité et incontrôlable que d’ordinaire, ce qui faisait beaucoup à supporter pour Law, épuisé par ces dernières semaines de travail plus chargées que d’habitude.

Law se rapprocha de Luffy, dans l’espoir de le décoller de la vitrine, mais en vain, Luffy avait désormais son visage et ces deux mains plaqués contre la surface vitrée, tellement embuée qu’il était possible de dessiner à travers la buée avec son doigt. _« J’en veux un ! »_ répéta-t-il avec la même intonation, en pointant cette fois-ci du doigt un des arbres qui se trouvait à l’intérieur de la boutique. _« Pour quoi faire ? Ce n’est pas obligatoire pour fêter Noël »,_ rétorqua passivement Law. _« Mais si c’est obligatoire ! C’est la première fois que l’on passe Noël tous les deux ! L’année dernière on l’avait passé chez Usopp et les autres, et ils avaient un super sapin ! Tu te rappelles ? Il nous faut un sapin aussi ! Il faut qu’on décore ton appartement ! Il nous faut des guirlandes, plein de guirlandes ! »_ s’écria Luffy, toujours plus enthousiaste. Mais Law restait intransigeant sur sa réponse, il ne voulait pas dépenser son argent dans des décorations futiles, pour une fête devenue beaucoup trop commerciale selon lui. Il était donc parfaitement contre l’idée de décorer son appartement du sol au plafond. _« Non, Luffy. On en a déjà parlé »,_ déclara Law en faisant mine de repartir. Mais Luffy ne bougeait pas d’un centimètre, le regard toujours absorbé par ce qu’il se trouvait à l’intérieur de la boutique. Comprenant que Law ne se retournerait pas, il commença à courir après lui sur le trottoir, manquant de glisser à cause du givre à plusieurs reprises. Une fois à son niveau, il l’attrapa de derrière par l’épaule, le faisant presque tomber lui-aussi. _« Mais pourquoi tu veux pas ? S’il te plaît Trao ! Je paie tout si tu veux ! »._ Law soupira, exaspéré par l’insistance de Luffy. _« De un, tu n’as pas d’argent, car tu es toujours à sec. Et de deux, même si tu payais, cela ne changerait rien, il n’y aura pas de décoration dans l’appartement, c’est tout »._ Luffy grommela à son tour. Law pouvait se montrer réellement borné quand il le voulait. Lui aussi le pouvait s’il le voulait. Alors, le reste du trajet, Luffy resta muet, et se contenta de bouder tout en regardant d’un air attristé ces lumières colorées qu’il ne pouvait toucher que des yeux.

_« Tu vas continuer longtemps ? »_ demanda Law en s’asseyant sur le canapé aux côtés de Luffy. Son ton ne se voulait pas particulièrement agressif, mais toute la fatigue qu’il avait accumulé, ressortait dans ses paroles, rendant ses mots plus sévères qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. _« Oui »_ répliqua automatiquement Luffy. _« Je ne comprends pas ce qui te fâche autant ! Juste pour une histoire de sapin ? »_ continua Law. _« Ce n’est pas seulement pour le sapin ! Bien sûr que ça me fâche ! Pour une fois qu’on a l’occasion de passer un Noël seulement entre nous, tu agis comme si ça ne représentait rien pour toi ! »_ expliqua franchement Luffy en se levant du canapé, agitant ses bras à travers le salon. Law fronça des sourcils. Bien sûr que cela signifiait quelque chose pour lui. Depuis le jour où ils s’étaient mis ensemble, il y a deux années de ça, Law savourait chaque moment qu’il passait avec Luffy, et ne regrettait rien. Il lui arrivait parfois, même souvent, de s’énerver contre lui, mais cela ne durait jamais, et s’effaçait avec un simple sourire. Ce genre de sourire dont seul Luffy détenait le secret. Mais sans doute que Law n’était pas assez doué pour exprimer ce qu’il avait sur le cœur, et sa réponse ne fit qu’empirer la situation actuelle. _« Je t’ai déjà dit que je trouvais pathétique cette histoire de fête et de cadeaux ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m’en reparles encore maintenant ! »_ affirma Law, assommé par la fatigue. _« C’est toi qui est pathétique »_ répondit Luffy, amèrement. Il était très rare que Luffy se montre aussi sec dans ses propos, ce qui surpris tout à fait Law. Il ne trouva pas de quoi répondre, que Luffy était déjà parti se coucher, dans la chambre d’amis, sans rien ajouter. Law n’essaya pas de le rattraper, il connaissait le caractère impulsif de Luffy. Il espérait simplement que toute cette histoire se soit apaisée le lendemain matin.

Mais ce n’était pas le cas. A son réveil, Law ne trouva pas Luffy dans l’appartement. Son manteau manquait également. Il était parti très tôt dans la matinée pour éviter de croiser Law. Ce dernier s’affaissa sur l’une des chaises de la cuisine, regrettant la situation de la veille. Si seulement il avait été plus doux dans ses propos… Il voulait se rattraper, il le devait. Il ne voulait pas se froisser avec Luffy. C’était plus douloureux que n’importe quelle blessure.

Luffy se laissa tomber dans le canapé, fixant le plafond d’un regard vide. Sanji ne manqua pas de remarquer son attitude, quelque peu étrange. _« Qu’est ce qu’il t’arrive Luffy ? Ce n’est pas toi qui es toujours excité à l’approche de Noël ? »_ demanda-t-il tout en fumant sa cigarette, adossé contre le mur de la cuisine. _« Je t’ai déjà dit de ne pas fumer à l’intérieur ! »_ contesta Nami. _« Désolé Nami-swan ! »_ s’excusa-t-il en l’embrassant sur la joue. Nami remarqua à son tour le comportement de son ami, qu’elle jugeait inquiétant. _« Je suis d’accord avec Sanji-kun, tu es tout bizarre ! Qu’est ce qu’il ne va pas ? »_ ajouta-t-elle en se rapprochant du canapé. Luffy soupira, sans lâcher le plafond du regard. _« On s’est disputé avec Law hier... »_ dit-il tristement. _« Et je m’en veux... »._ Nami posa sa main sur la tête de Luffy. _« T’inquiète pas. C’est normal ces choses-là, ça arrive à tous les couples... »_ sourit-elle en connaissance de cause. _« Mais cette fois-ci c’était plus sérieux que d’habitude... »_ expira faiblement Luffy. _« Si c’est aussi important que tu le dis, je suis sûr que Law s’en veut aussi de son côté. Vous allez dépasser ça, comme d’habitude ! T’inquiète pas »_ lui affirma Sanji. Luffy répondit à Sanji en souriant. Il aimerait que cela soit aussi simple. _« On va aller faire quelques courses de Noël aujourd’hui. Il y aura Zoro et Robin, Franky, Chopper… enfin toute la joyeuse troupe quoi. Tu veux venir ? »_ lui demanda Nami, dans l’espoir de lui changer les idées. _« Bouger te fera du bien ! »_ argumenta Sanji. _« Et tu pourras même trouver un petit quelque chose pour Law-kun ! »_ continua Nami. _« Mais il n’aime pas les cadeaux ! »_ s’écria Luffy. _« Mais non, c’est n’importe quoi ! Tout le monde aime les cadeaux ! C’est seulement qu’il est trop modeste pour l’avouer, crois-moi ! »_ s’exclama Nami en tirant Luffy du canapé. Peut-être avait-elle raison. Il espérait qu’elle ait raison. Luffy ne voulait pas froisser Law d’autant plus en lui offrant un cadeau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans les allées du centre commercial, illuminées et décorées de toute part. Nami s’engouffra dans un magasin de maquillage, plein à craquer, emmenant avec elle de force Sanji, qui ne pouvait rien lui refuser de toute manière. Robin, elle, emmena Zoro, dans un magasin de sculptures antiques, qu’elles trouvaient sublimes, même si ce n’était pas le goût de tout le monde. _« Il faut que je prenne quelque chose à Kaya aussi ! »_ s’exclama Usopp fièrement. Chopper accompagna Usopp jusqu’à un petit magasin d’habit, non moins rempli en cette période de l’année. _« Et toi Luffy, il te faut quelque chose ? »_ lui demanda Franky qui avait déjà fini sa liste de Noël. _« Et bien, il faudrait que je trouve un cadeau pour Law, mais je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir. Il n’aime pas les cadeaux... »_ avoua Luffy. _« C’est sur que c’est un peu embêtant... »_ continua Franky. _« Tu ne l’aides pas beaucoup ! »_ ajouta Brook. _« Et bien il faut avouer que Law est assez compliqué quant il s’agit de ses goûts, mais voyons-voir… il y a plein de possibilités de cadeaux ! De la décoration ? ». « Surtout pas ! ». « Des habits ? ». « Il dit toujours qu’il en a assez ». « Des chocolats ? ». « Il n’en mange jamais ». « Des bougies ? ». « Il dit toujours que ça sert à rien »._ Brook commençait à venir à court d’idées. _« C’est pour ça que je ne sais jamais quoi lui acheter ! Il est trop compliqué ! »_ exaspéra Luffy. _« Il aime les animaux ? »_ demanda Franky. _« Les animaux ? Aucune idée, on n’a pas d’animal de compagnie »._ répliqua Luffy intrigué. _« Justement »_ fit remarquer Franky. _« Il y a une animalerie pas loin »._ Luffy réfléchissait du maximum qu’il le pouvait. Acheter un animal de compagnie signifiait beaucoup de soin, d’entretien ; ce n’était pas une décision à prendre à la légère. _« Il m’avait dit une fois qu’il avait eu un chat lorsqu’il était enfant. Il doit sûrement aimer les chats »_ essaya de se convaincre Luffy. _« Ce ne m’étonnerait pas. Le chat est un animal plutôt calme et assez solitaire, ce qui correspondrait bien au comportement de Law »,_ ajouta Brook. _« Sans doute… »_ répondit Luffy toujours aussi sceptique. _« Sans doute quoi ? »_ les interpella la brune qui venait rejoindre le petit groupe. Brook expliqua à Robin la situation. _« Je vois. Un chat serait parfait, j’en suis sûre ! »_ confirma Robin avec un petit sourire. Zoro les rejoint, une étrange sculpture de tête en pierre dans les bras. Franky resta perplexe devant cet objet. Zoro lui répondit en haussant les sourcils.

Brook et Zoro restèrent dans le centre commercial pour attendre les autres, tandis que Luffy, Robin et Franky se dirigèrent vers l’animalerie à quelques pas de là. Après avoir fait un tour rapide, Luffy resta particulièrement attendri par une petite boule de poils blanche, qui semblait parfaitement endormie. _« Elle s’appelle Yuki »_ les renseigna une jeune femme à la chevelure bleue, arborant un badge sur lequel était écrit _Vivi. « Yuki ? »_ répéta Luffy. _« Oui, cela signifie neige en japonais, par rapport à son pelage »_ leur répondit Vivi avec un sourire. _« C’est un très beau prénom »,_ ajouta Robin, elle-aussi attendrie par ce tout petit animal. _« Oui je suis d’accord ! Nous l’avons reçue ici il y a quelques jours seulement. C’est encore un bébé ! Je l’aurais bien achetée, mais mon mari me réprimande sur le fait que nous avons déjà trop de chats à la maison ! »_ dit-elle en riant. _« Je vais la prendre, s’il vous plaît »_ dit Luffy en se tournant vers la vendeuse. _« Je vois que Yuki a su user de son charme pour vous attendrir ! Je vais la mettre dans sa boîte de transport !»._ Vivi prit délicatement dans ses mains la petite boule blanche dont s’échappait quatre petites pattes aux coussinets roses, qu’elle déposa ensuite dans une caisse spécialisée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Luffy se trouvait la caisse à la main, en dehors de l’animalerie. Il restait encore anxieux à l’idée de rentrer à l’appartement, mais aussi, il redoutait la réaction de Law. _« Ne t’inquiète pas Luffy. Il est parfaitement impossible que Law reste insensible à cette petite boule de poils ! »_ la rassura Robin. Franky hocha de la tête pour confirmer. _« Vous passez Noël tous les deux cette année, c’est bien ça ? »_ le questionna Franky. _« Oui, j’espère que ça va bien se passer quand même... »_ soupira Luffy. _« Il n’y a pas de raison que cela se passe mal. Crois-moi, Law t’aime à en mourir. Alors va vite le rejoindre ! Et pense à cacher la caisse avant Noël ! »_ lui répondit Robin avec un clin d’œil. Ces paroles réchauffèrent le cœur de Luffy d’espoir. _« Dîtes au revoir aux autres de ma part ! »_ s’écria Luffy avant de s’élancer dans le tram qui commençait tout juste à partir. Franky lui fit un signe de la main, souriant en coin.

Luffy était arrivé au niveau de la porte d’entrée. Aucune lumière n’était allumée. Law ne devait pas être encore rentré à cette heure de toute manière. Mais Luffy tiqua au fait que la porte d’entrée n’était pas fermée à clé. Son premier réflexe fut de penser à des voleurs. Mais alors, au moment où il s’apprêtait à appuyer sur l’interrupteur, des lumières de toutes les couleurs illuminèrent l’appartement de long en large. C’est à ce moment que Luffy remarqua Law à quelques mètres devant lui, ce dernier semblant aussi surpris que lui. Les deux restèrent sans bouger un moment, puis Law éteint les guirlandes et alluma la lumière du salon. Luffy pouvait apercevoir des guirlandes qui descendaient depuis le plafond, qui entouraient les fenêtres et qui longeaient les murs. Des sortes de petits papa Noël pendaient depuis les pales du ventilateur. Mais surtout, un sapin majestueux se dressait au milieu du salon, à moitié terminé. Law se frottait les mains de manière automatique, ne sachant pas pour une fois comment agir. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que Luffy rentre aussi tôt. _« Je… Je pensais que… tu rentrerais un peu plus tard… Je… Je voulais te faire...une surprise...et…je voulais… tester les décorations… alors...»._ Law bégayait, et n’osait pas regarder Luffy dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas s’il lui en voulait toujours depuis la veille. Luffy était également stupéfait, ne s’attendant en aucune façon à ce qu’il avait sous les yeux. Il était partagé entre la joie, la surprise et la gêne. Les paroles qu’il avait tenu la veille étaient dures, et il le savait. _« Je...euh...Waouh »_ bégaya Luffy à son tour. _« C’est toi… qui… a fait tout ça ? »_ continua-t-il sur le même ton incertain. _« Euh… oui… pour… me pardonner de la veille »,_ ajouta Law, en se rapprochant doucement de Luffy, tout en enjambant les cartons de décorations qui jonchaient le sol. _« Je… voulais aussi me… pardonner… pour ce que je t’ai dit… hier… je suis désolé… je ne le pensais pas vraiment… je... »_ Luffy s’éclaircit la gorge plusieurs fois, dirigeant son regard vers ses pieds. Après un moment de silence, Luffy releva la tête et remarqua que Law le regardait également. Puis il se souvint qu’il tenait la caisse à la main. _« Je voulais… aussi m’excuser… alors je t’avais acheté quelque chose… mais je devais le cacher avant Noël… et je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais aussi tôt de ton travail... »_ continua Luffy. _« Et bien… j’avais demandé à avancer mes congés pour… pouvoir décorer l’appartement ». « C’est très beau »_ affirma Luffy en regardant autour de lui. _« J….jje….su..is...vr..ai..m.e.nt dé...so..lé… pour h...ier... »_ sanglota Luffy en posant la caisse au sol, avant de se jeter dans les bras de Law. _« Ss...se….dis...pu.t..er… av..ec… toi… ça ...fa..it...m.aal… tr...trop ma..mal »_ explosa Luffy en sanglot en serrant Law dans ses bras. Law laissa ses larmes couler également. _« Je suis d’accord… ça fait mal… Plus jamais… plus jamais on ne se dispute pour des bêtises pareil, hein ? »_ dit-il en souriant en relevant une mèche de Luffy. _« N..non… plus… jam...jamais »_ sourit Luffy à son tour. Law embrassa Luffy sur ses lèvres, salées par ses larmes. Luffy lui adressa un grand sourire, ce sourire qui efface les larmes et les disputes, ce sourire réparateur. _« J’aurais comme qui dirait besoin d’aide pour terminer ce sapin, tu voudrais bien m’aider ? »_ demanda Law en souriant. Luffy sauta de joie _« Oui ! »._ Law sourit. Il était soulagé de retrouver le Luffy qu’il connaissait. _« Au fait, qu’est ce que cette caisse contient ? »_ continua Law intrigué, se doutant qu’il s’agissait d’un animal. Luffy aurait aimé garder le secret plus longtemps mais de toute évidence c’était raté. _« Et bien… tu m’avais dit une fois que tu avais eu un chat.. alors je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir d’en avoir un de nouveau »_ expliqua Luffy essayant d’anticiper la réaction de Law. _« Tu t’en étais souvenu ?! Oui c’est vrai que j’avais pensé à avoir un chat de nouveau. Merci »_ lui répondit-il par un bisou sur la joue. _« Je peux le voir ? De toute manière c’est un peu loupé pour Noël »_ indiqua Law. Luffy répondit en riant _« C’est vrai ». « Elle s’appelle Yuki, c’est un bébé »._ Luffy s’avança vers la caisse, l’ouvrit, puis pris délicatement la petite boule de poils, toujours aussi calme. Un léger miaulement s’échappa de sa petite bouche. Law fondit devant tant de tendresse, ce qui était rare. _« Je peux ? »_ demanda Law. _« Bien sur ! »_ répondit Luffy en lui tendant Yuki. _« Elle est très mignonne. Ça me touche vraiment, Luffy-ya »_ sourit Law. _« Bon alors, ce sapin ne va pas se faire tout seul n’est-ce-pas ?! »_ s’exclama Luffy débordant d’enthousiasme. Law posa Yuki sur une couverture sur le canapé puis rejoint Luffy devant l’arbre à moitié décoré. _« Luffy-ya »_ l’interpella Law. Luffy bascula sa tête sur le côté, caché derrière le sapin. _« Joyeux Noël »_ lui dit tendrement Law. _« Joyeux Noël Trao ! »_ lui répondit Luffy en lui laissant une guirlande directement sur le visage. _« Tu veux jouer à ça ? »_ continua Law sur un ton joueur. _« Attend voir ! »._ Law prit les premières guirlandes qu’il trouva et commença à les lancer une par une sur Luffy qui était parti avec quelques munitions colorées à l’autre bout de la pièce. Débuta alors une course poursuite dans l’appartement, percé par des rires et des éclats de voix.

Ce Noël s’annonçait particulièrement mémorable !

_Owari - The End_


End file.
